A Brother's Love , A Loud House Fanfic
by GarlicGod12
Summary: Lincoln Loud, after getting tortured by his sisters for his so called "bad luck" snaps and runs away from his family. Years later, he returns home to his family. How would they react after seeing their brother after so long? (No Such Luck AU, Drama with some Romance, Rated T)
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Hello everybody, my name is PoochPower and this is my first story on this website, so all feed back and recommendations are welcome.**

 _To quickly clarify, this will not be a full NSL fanfic, as my main story focus is about Lincoln running away and returning when hes older. So I used No Such Luck because I feel it to be the most damaging episode that will cause him to run away. T_ _his is a Au story that takes place after "No Such Luck" and many authors ideas help inspired this story._ _Lincoln, after being tortured by his sisters, snaps and runs away. Years have past and he returns, what will the sisters feel when their only brother comes back? This is gonna have some romantic-incest themes, nothing sexual, but even if you despise it, give this story a shot._

 _The intro will be short, just to give a quick background explanation to the reader._

 _If you ever failed at something that others counted on you to succeed in, would you ever take full responsibilty for it? Of course not, you would put it the blame on something else, something you can't control, something like Luck._ Luck can be used to show something happens by chance and not by a persons actions, but it can also be used to blame your faults on something, or in this case : someone else. Lincoln sat on the leaves in their backyard, his head a little painful from sleeping on the rock hard ground. He was kicked out from his house because of a stupid baseball game, granted he had some fault because he convinced his family of his bad luck, but he never knew it would go this far. He never knew his own family, his life and blood, would kick him out of his room, ban him from family outings, and lock him out of the house. He stood up.

"I have to fix this." Lincoln muttured. He grabbed a mega phone and shouted. "ATTENTION LOUD FAMILY,I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE!" His family popped their heads out of the windows to see the commotion.

"CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, I AM NOT BAD LUCK. I JUST LET YOU GUYS BELIEVE THAT SO I COULD GET OUT OF GOING TO YOUR STUFF. IT WAS A REALLY SELFISH THING TO DO. WE ALL NEED TO SUPPORT EACH OTHER. I'M REALLY SORRY." Lincoln cried out, with the last part being close to a whisper.

Lynn spoke up, kinda annoyed."If you're not bad luck, then how come after I banned you, my team won our doubleheader, and now, we're going to the playoffs? Huh?" The whole house nodded to what she said. Lincoln's face drooped down as his eyes began to water up.

"Besides I have an important game today and I can't risk you mucking up this game too. I'm one game from the finals!" Lynn stated

They nodded their head. "Sorry buddy, now please step father away from the house, Thanks." Lynn Sr said, as the family agreed and went back into the house.

Luna, who had a worried expression in her face, spoke up" Guys, don't you think we're being to harsh on him, he is our brother after all." Some girls were worried too now.

"Yeah guys, this isn't very nice to Linky. What if hes not even bad luck you know, maybe you just lost cause you lost." Leni whimpered sadly.

Lynn gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Then explain why we won 2 games after that then? Doesn't matter anyway, i have a game today and i can't risk ANYTHING to lose this game, I've worked hard to get this far." Lynn said angrily.

The sisters nodded in agreement besides Luna, Leni, Lucy, and Lana, who were still worried for their brother. Rita, who was on the point between which side she'll take spoke up "Fine, we'll go to the game first, then discuss this when we get back, got it?" The girls agrees and prepared to leave the house for the game, not before sliding a bowl of cereal out the doggy-door to Lincoln, who just sat under the Loud tree, deeply depressed that their sisters would do this to them.

When he saw vanzilla drove off, he wept. He wept his eyes out like when he was young. He thought about all the times he made his sisters mad, all the times he treated them like trash. But all the times they always forgave him since they were family and loved each other very much. But he questioned if they even loved him anymore, just because he was a boy. He remembered when he was always singled out and ganged up on by his sisters, always the odd man out. " _They don't even love me."_ He croaked out. " _All cause of a stupid game, they abandoned me. Once they had a reason to kick me out of their lives, they instanly did it. With no remorse whatsoever."_ His eyes ran out of tears, but he still kept on weeping. _They dont even love me."_

 **Thats the first chapter done and out, I'm sorry for it being so short as it is the introduction to whats about to happen next along with the next chapter. The third chapter is when the future actually takes place.I'll update this as often as i can. But expect a increase in detail ans story telling as this chapter was kinda rushed. Please give me some feedback on this story, what I should so what i shouldn't do, any are appreciated. Thank you and enjoy your day.**

 **-Pooch**


	2. Chapter 2 : Confrontation

**This chapter will have more mature language to help emphasize the emotions the person is facing.**

"The squirells have won against the beavers 3-0!"

"Woohoo! You're looking at the finalist of the Michigan Little League." Lynn cheered as she ran and hugged her family. "One more win and I get that trophy I've wanted since i was a baby, I can almost taste it!"

"Speaking of taste, wanna go out for ice cream to celebrate the win?" Lynn Sr stated proudly.

"Yes!" they all shoutted in unison. They drove to the ice cream store and enjoyed themselves, each one getting ice cream that matches their personality. Lynn ate her ice cream in pride, she just single handdedly carried her team to the finals, possibly the victors. " _Imagine all the scouts who see me play tomorow, they'll recruit me on their team on a dime"_ she thought as she licked her spoon clean. She was imagining her being famous, signing shoes and shirts, and being the best female baseball player in history.

"Earth to Lynn, You ok?" Lucy spoke quietly. Lynn snapped back to reality, realizing she was daydreaming again. " _That dream can become a reality"_ She thought " _As long as I keep Lincoln away from me."_

Meanwhile, Lincoln still sat on the backyard. He finally gave in to his rumbling stomach and ate the cereal just to keep himself alive, even though at this point, he'd rather be dead. Lincoln looked at the milk and saw his reflection. He saw a unwanted boy, a kid who was bad luck. After all thay happened, he was starting to think he was bad luck. He put the cereal down and thought about it intently. He was the only boy to be born into a family with 10 girls. You'd think that would make him special, the one that everyone would hang out with and talk too, but it was the opposite.

He is mostly alone since no one has common interests with him and he is usually the one being blamed for things happening in the house, even if he didnt do it. He flashbacked to the toilet-clogging incident. Even though the culprit was Lucy all along, they all immedietly blamed him and all turned against him.

His flashback was cut short when he heard his family return home. He ran to the window, trying to look in and saw them celebrating and cheering for Lynn, who stood smug in the middle absorbing all the praise. He noticed they had a bag from Frosty's Ice Cream. They went to ice cream without him. He looked devastated and looked into the eyes of Lynn, who noticed him and had a devious smile.

She spoke up "Guys, I know im awesome and everything, but its not all me. I gotta give credit to Lincoln for not spreading his bad luck on me during my games."

"Oh yeah, aren't we gonna talk about Lincoln tonight mom?" Luan asked the parents.

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other and nodded. "Ok girls, we have to talk about Lincoln and how this might be unfair to him."

"Unfair to him? We should talk about he was unfair to us by giving us badluck for 11 years! Since he left I won 2 pagents in a row, even with that judge who hates me" Lola whined angrily.

Lynn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, all he does is give us bad luck, I've never gotten this much wins in a row in months since he left!"

"Like literally, the van hasn't broken down once since we kick him out." Lori said even with her face on her phone. The sisters nodded and agreeing with what was said.

The parents couldn't argue with that, "Ok with this evidence the decision is kept to leave him outside." Lynn Sr said as he banged the high heel on the table.

The girls scattered and talked murmmured with each other as they went back to celebrating Lynn's victory. Lincoln however, was listening to the entire discussion. The house was old and in shambles, so he managed to go under the house and eaves drop in the conversation. He got back in his feet and gripped his fist. He was no longer crying , or even sad. He felt a new type of emotion, an emotion which fuel him up cause him to shake and his eyes turn red. Anger.

He was mad beyond compare. He was angry that his own family would even THINK about doing such a thing because of a superstition. He felt his heart race and his blood boiling.

He screamed in the top if his lungs. "THATS IT." He kicked the door of the backyard open, slamming the door and shocking the entire house. The twins and Luan were in the living room, while the parents were at the kitchen. The sisters also left their rooms to see what was going on.

"What are YOU doing here? You're not allowed inside the house, now leave before you ruin my doll house I've been working on, with your BAD LUCK" Lola spatted angrily at him. The words echo in his head and felt his blood pressure rise.Lincoln immedietly snapped his head at Lola and slowly walked towards her in a unsettling tone. Once he got close he smashed the doll house with his fist, almost breaking the weak coffee table in the living room. Lola stuttered back, she was shocked of how angry Lincoln was and was afraid he was gonna hurt her. By now, the girls all came to the living room along with the parents to see what the commotion is about.

"Lincoln Loud! We have told you that you are banned from entering the house. Also, That is no way to treat your little sister! Apologize immedietly now!" Lynn Sr shouted.

All the girls were now worried of the situation, many sad of Lincoln being disregarded and treated like dirt, while others are scared of the anger that was in her brother, anger that they have never seen before. Lincoln glared at his dad, cracking his knuckles as if he was about to hit him. The tension in the air has risen with each glare being as sharp as a knife, with Lincolns glare stabbing straight at the chest of the parents and sisters.

"Answer me when Im talking with you young man! Apologize to your sister or-"

"Or what Dad? Theres nothing worse that happened to me then being abandoned by my own godamn family." Lincoln said while slamming foot to the ground sending shockwaves to the sisters, who were shocked of the hash language he was using.

"Yo bro chill, you don't have to be so mad." Luna said quietly but immedietly regretted seconds after.

Lincoln's eye twitched at that word. _Chill._

"Chill? You want be to chill when I've been locked out and shunned by my parents and sisters for two whole weeks?!?!"

Lincoln screamed waking up most of the neighborhood.

Rita was depressed, she never wanted this to get this far."Lincoln, we should talk abou-"

"NO! I'm not gonna be stepped on by you guys, Im gonna speak my mind and you're gonn listen." The entire room when quiet but you could hear some sisters sobbing quietly. "I thought you guys loves me, i thought no matter how even each one of us mess up, we will always have each othees back, and love each other unconditionally." Lincoln looked down sadly.

"But turns out you guys mean that for yourselves, not to me." The sisters looked at themselves in shame, besides Lynn, who looked more pissed that Lincoln talking back to her. "No matter how much I do for you, no matter how much I try to help and make things right, I always get blammed for everything, Just cause I was born a boy." The last part managed to creak out. Lincoln was on the brink of crying, but didn't want to cry infront of his sisters.

"Thats not true, we never single you out. We love you Lincoln." Lori said

Lincoln snapped his head at Lori, his eyes stabbing into her heart. "Shut the hell up Lori, you don't care about me, you treat me like dirt just cause you're older." Lori gasped in shock.

"No, I do not! Name one time!" She pleaded

Lincoln laughed mockingly, puting the entire family uneasy. "Remember the time I accidentally stepped in your room and you litterally threatened my life and threw me out the room? Remember the time you kicked me out of the bathroom and broke my gaming glasses, while I was still using it?" I can count alot more sweetie, but its way to many."

Lincoln spoke in a very dark tone, almost like any wrong word and he'll pounce on you. " You guys dont care for me or love me, once you found a way to get rid of me, you all immedietly jumped on the opportunity." The family stood shamefully, they each knew he was right in everything he said, all but one.

"Stop blaming it all on us Lincoln, it was you're fault you pretended you were bad luck!" Lynn finally spoke up as she gritted her teeth.

Lincoln rebuttled back instantly. "Cause I want some alone time! Everyday I have to help you, without asking anything back, and I just wanted some alone time. Is that so much to ask?"

"Why didn't you just say no then if you didnt want to?" Luan spoke shyly."

"Why? Cause I loved you so much, I wanted to help you anyway i could, i cant just decline when you guys ask me to help, you're my sisters! I would do anything to help you guys." Lincoln said with he voice starting to ache since he basically screamed the entire time. The girls felt even worse, they knew that they could always ask Lincoln for help, but they didn't know he despised it that much.

Lincoln scoffed and muttered quietly.

"Besides, I can't say no to Lynn because she threatens me with a bat if i decline."

The sisters and parents looked at Lynn angrily. Lynn stared at Lincoln back not with sadness, but with anger.

"Don't let me start with you Lynn. I don't know what happened to you, you used to be so nice and we used to be so close with each other, but now all you do is be a jerk to me." Lincoln stated , with his eyes locking on into Lynn. Lynn started getting heated up even more, but also a sadness within her surfaced a little. She knew she was a jerk to him, but she only thought It was fun for him too. Her eyes started to tear up, but she quickly shoved the thoughts and emotions back.

"You always said to me that you would always protect me from any bully, but you never kept on that promise." Lincoln said finally tears breaking the barrier and a drop fell from his face.

Lynn was shocked, she knew she had kept that promise, no matter if he was mad with Lincoln or not. "Who is that asshole, Tell me who it is and ill show him a piece of my mind"

Lincoln stared at her even more pissed off now." That bully Lynn, is you. You always treat me like shit. You always force me to help you practice even though it hurts me alot, you always threaten to hit me for doing nothing. But worse of all, you had to blame me for your own faults. You know I had nothing to do with you losing. But you can't handle the fact that you lost because you choked cause your a sore loser. You who can't stand taking your faults. So you had to blame me because you knew that i would never say anything back to you. You're nothing but a bully-"

The entire room gasp as Lincoln fell back and hit the wall. Lynn punched him straight in the face. His head ache, he should've expected her to hit him. He slowly got up, but he felt an emotion so poweful, so dangerous. His face had turn from a light shade of pink to blood red, his blood boiled and he cracked his knuckles because of how hard he held his grip.

"You wanna know the truth! Fine. I never loved you, none of us did. All you do is annoy and ruin our lives with your bad luck! I thought you were gonna be a cool brother, but you just turned out a wimp. I wish you were never here, our family would care" Lynn screamed at Him before getting a big slap at her face by Luna, who looked ready to fight her.

"What is wrong with you, do you even realize what you said! Hes your brother for God's sake, how can you even say that!" The musician glared at Lynn, who was still speechless. " Apologize to him NOW." Lori said

Lynn glared at the two of them.

"Why should I? Does he think he can just say that to me? When his wimpy ass can't even come close to where i've reached?"

Lana was glaring at Lynn angrily when she saw Lincoln slowly getting back up. She asked her "Well you should be asking _him_ that..." she pointed behind her.

The entire family looked back at Lincoln, who was trembling with anger, his fist clenching so hard, his fingers were cutting into his skin. His face red with his eyes filled with such anger that it was glowing red.

"You ready for round two you wimp?" Lynn mocked. Leni and Luna tried to signal to Lincoln to stop and not fight, but he just stood still looking at the ground.

"Heh..."Lincoln chuckled slightly suprising everyone, but angering Lynn as she saw it as mockery.

"Whats so funny?" Lynn said holding her fist up, preparing to strike him again.

Lincoln smiled disturbingly and spoke up

"Its funny how much of a stupid fool I was." This suprised everyone and left the family bewildered on what he just said. The one most suprised was Lynn, this was the last thing she expected him to say.

Lincoln chuckled again as a tear slowly crept out of his eye. "I was so stupid to think that after all that happened to me, all the times I was treated like garbage, i thought there was some hope that you guys loved me. What a _fucking_ idiot I was."

His body still tremoring in anger.

The entire room grew to a deafening silence. Every loud froze to what he said, some even breaking into tears. The family looked down at their feet, wishing that they never though of him as bad luck, they all had a part to play in Lincoln's anger, they all treated him like an inferior being, using him for his kindness and not caring of how he felt about the whole situation. It felt like an hour of silence for the whole family when it was only a few seconds. Lynn, however was blinded by rage. She felt horrible for what she did to her only little brother, but her anger and competetive spirit told her she wasn't at fault here, it was all Lincoln's

"I guess you wanna fight huh? I'll make you pay for saying those things about me you scrawny dissapointment!" Lynn hissed ready to pounce on Lincoln, but waited for him to make the first move instead.

Lincoln scoffed at her, with such disgust. "Lynn, I can take you any day of the week." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Hah, you wish Lincoln, we all know you can't fight even if your life depended on it." Lynn laughed confidently, but deep down, she was nervous.

"Lynn, i never, EVER tried in a fight with you." He said sternly causing the family to be confused. " I never tried because I never wanted to hurt you, my sister, because I loved you and rather take the beating instead of you." This caused gasps in the sisters, Lynn included. "But now..."

"Now it has changed, I know your true feelings about me now. I no longer love you, but hey." Lincoln shrugged disturbingly "Not like you give a _damn_."

The entire family was shocked about what he said, like a dagger stabbing into their hearts. Lynn was taken back about the comment, very hurt that he would say that, but kept her anger on her face, not wanting to show any weakness.

"You want a real fight Lynn? You want to know how much of a _loser_ you ACTUALLY are?" Lincoln grinned and pulled his fist out, ready to unleash his pent-up rage he had on his sister. Lynn smiled deviously, she can finally release her anger and beat his brother to a pulp as well. Her face twitched with anger and she curled up her fists, ready to pounce

"Then lets go you _bitch_."

 **Whew, that took a while to write. I promised the introduction will end on chapter 2 and the real story will begin in chapter 3, but i wantes to include more detail and story in the introduction. So forgive me. Chapter 3 will be coming out shortly, like within a day or two.** **Feel free to comment any questions or ideas you might have or your review of my story.**

 **Thanks for reading and good luck.**

 ** _To bh3234729 : Thanks alot for the comforting words, it helps me have the passion to write this story more! To answer your question I plan to cut into the future explaining what happens to the sisters and parent, but slowly reveal what happened to Lincoln through flashbacks and other ways to keep him more mysterious and have lots of questions about what happened to him_**

 **-Poocho**


	3. Chapter 3 : Regret

**_Important Note:_**

 **Starting this chapter forward, I am going to step up my writing. I have begun writting out a rough draft, proofread it, and added alot more detail to the story, along with giving my story alot more diversity then others, instead of just writing it out through the top of my head. It makes me regret writing my first 2 chapters so sloppily, and rushed, which might turn some people off with this story. I might even go back and re-detail thr 2nd chapter if I have time. So expect a higher standard of quality in the future chapters, as I plan to care and focus alot more in this story.**

Lynn lunges at Lincoln with her fist clenched, going for his face. Lincoln backs up quickly and immedietly punches Lynn straight in the face, knocking her to the floor. She lay for a second absorbing what just happed. She spit on the floor, not expecting it to be red. Lynn saw the blood and she grew furious. Without hesitation, she charges at him again, knocking both of them at the wall with Lincoln's body breaking a drawer. Lynn shot a fury of fists at Lincoln, hitting everymark on Lincolns chest. Lincoln then uppercut Lynn at her chin, flinching her off his body. He immedietly stood up, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and gut punches Lynn straight in her stomach. Lynn coughed blood behind him and before she has time to react, Lincoln grabs her by the collar and repeatedly punched Lynn's face, with each hit more fiersome then the last. Lynn was begining to blackout. As a last resort, she prepared for a power kick directed at Lincoln's groin. Lincoln noticed this and released Lynn and flinched back, barely dodging the groin kick. He saw the perfect oppurtunity to grab her foot, he gripped it tightly and raised it as high as she can, catching Lynn off guard and she fell with her back head impacting on the floor. She was losing her vision and saw Lincoln kneel on top of her, she has no power to fight back while Lincoln's anger still raged strong. Lincoln then grabbes her wrist, pulling it up.

Lincoln grinned devilishly "This is for all the times you bullied me." He twisted her arm, causing Lynn to scream in pain. The family saw what was about to happen, but were to scared to make a move and risk Lincoln turning his rage on them. The parents wanted to intervene, but Lori stopped them. "You never stopped Lynn when she hurt Lincoln, don't you dare stop them now."

The arm twisted further causing lots of grinding noise, which was drowned out by Lynn's scream. Her arm was felling numb now, and shs knew what was gonna happen.

"This is for the time you broke my arm!" Lincoln shouted. Lynn was terrified. Hearing those words she felt his anger and power over her as she lied helpless on the floor. She felt her arm sting heavily, with jolts of energy vibrating her whole body. She covered her eyes, she didn't want to see it happned, she cringed her face and prepraed for Lincoln to break her arm, but then the pain stopped. Lynn opened her eyes, expected her arm to be broken and unmovable, but she felt her hand and fingers. She saw Lincoln released her arm and slowly stood up over her. Lynn saw the oppurtunity to slowly back away from Lincoln.

"I just cant-" Lincoln whimpered as a tear dropped from his face. "Even though how much you guys bully and torture me, you're still my sister and I can't hurt you." Lincoln barely croaked out the last part before he broke into tears and sniffles. "No matter what you guys do, I will still love you guys forever, no matter if you cared about me or not."

The family stood speechless, thinking about what they had done. Lincoln looked up at each one of them such sadness. He immedietly shook his head and wiped the last of his tears, he walked to the door and opened it. "Where are you going bro?" Luna finally spoke up.

Lincoln scoffes at her "Back to where I belong, outside. I wouldn't want my bad luck to ruin your lives now wont I?" Lincoln said before slamming the door, basically shutting the girls out of his life. The family looked at one another and cried. "What have we done?" they all though in their head. How could they be such jerks to their only brother and son? They couldn't believe after what they did to him, torturing one of the nicest people they've ever known into snapping, he still loved them. Each one of the family members were depressed and thinking about what they have done.

Rita Loud cried her eyes out on her husband's shoulder. She knew it was wrong, she knew it! But she didn't do anything about it. She felt like a horrible mother and she doesn't deserve a son like Lincoln. Lynn Sr. stood comforting Rita. Although he didn't cry, he was filled with grief. He and Lincoln were the only men of the family, and he was supposed to guide and teach Lincoln every step of the way, and help him when he is in need. But he did nothing. He hugged Rita as she cried on him. " _What kind of father am I?" he thought._

Lori sat on the couch quietly. She turned her phone off for the first time in years and thought about her and Lincoln. " _Was I a good sister?"_ She thought about it. She could never remember a time where she was kind and nice to Lincoln without him doing something nice to her. All she could remember was her abusing her power over him and being a jerk to him. She flashes back to the gaming goggle incident and put her head on her hands. She hated herself for hurting Lincoln and not being the older sister he needed.

Leni was in tears, she hated the thought of Linky not loving her, but then she realizes that is what Lincoln feels about himself too when he found out they "do not love" him. She felt so bad for him, Lincoln was always the nicest and kindest guy, especially to his sisters. She can't believe how she abused his kindness and made him think we don't love him. She had to fix it, for Lincoln.

Luna cried like a baby for the first time in years. She had been the closest to Lincoln and should've known that this was hurting him. She just wanted to go to Lincoln, hug him, and sing the song she always sang to him when he was sad. Hey Brother.

" _Hey brother, do you still believe in love I wonder?"_ she hummed to herself sadly. He recalled the stare he gave to Luna before he left, a look of betrayal that she didn't help. After what happened, she knew that it will never be the same with Lincoln again. She cried at the thought of that and said to herself " _I'm so sorry Lincoln."_

Luan was speechless at what happened. She felt like all the jokes in the world could'nt fix the broken trust and love Lincoln had for them. She gripped her fist together tightly. " _I shouldve said something."_ she thought as a tear fell from her eyes. She did care and love Lincoln and felt bad for him when he got kicked out, but she didn't want anything to happen to her comedy buisness, so she didn't say anything. She slammed her hand on her head " _Idiot!"_ she cried. She put her stupid buisness above her own brother. She hated herself.

Lucy sat silently. From the outside she looked like she didn't care, but she was about to burst into tears. Why did she do this! She thought of Lincoln as her closest sibling, besides Lynn, because he understood her in a way that nobody else did. Unlike the sisters, Lincoln knew the problems Lucy faced. He knew that Lucy had emotions and feelings, when others thought she was a lifeless doll. He knew that she wished she was normal and wanted to be have normal friends and thoughts. " _He was the only one who ubderstood me, and I drove him away."_ She remembered the sacrifice Lincoln did when the toilet clogged because of her, whenever she thought back to that moment, she gets happy, but now she feels regret. She looked down, trying to hide her mascara getting watered down. " _He was right, we are horrible sisters."_

Lana and Lola were scared, not from Lincoln's anger, but the thought of losing him. He was their big brother, he took care of the both of them, and loved them unconditionally, even though they were the most annyoing to Lincoln. The tomboy was mad at herself, why would she even think a stupid thing like luck would give her a reason to kick her older brother out of his house and board up his room? She couldve stopped them if she talked some sense, especially to Lola, but she didn't and now he's angry at all of is. Lola was crying her eyes out. "It was MY fault! I'm the reason why he's mad!" she shouted. She treated Lincoln like trash, blackmailing him, tricking him, and even threatening him for the littlest of things. She was a jerk to him and never did anything good to him at all. She even insisted for him to be locked out! She thought long and hard to herself of her treatment of Lincoln. " _No wonder why he calls me his least-favorite sister."_ she thought.

Lisa sat quietly to herself, she seemed like she didn't care at all, but she actually did alot. She mulked quietly to herself. " _How could I be blinded by stupidity, I have a PHD and a noble peace prize for heaven's sake."_ None of those mattered to her anymore, all she wanted was her brother back. She slammed her hand on her knee which pained her entire left leg. Why on earth did she even believe in luck? She wanted to blame her young age, but deep down she knew she couldn't. Her brother's torment and anger was because of her, she convinced the family he was bad luck, and they believed her, because they knew Lisa was never wrong. " _Thish was all my faulth._ "

Lily lied down quietly. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew something was wrong. She hated seeing Lincoln mad and seeing him with such anger made her sad. She loved Lincoln the mosy among the siblings. She recalled the times where She and Lincoln hanged out together and that Lincoln always looked out for her and cared for her the most. She remembered Lincoln playing with her and taught her the wonders of video games and comics, which she was intrigued by. Too bad all the other girls had to interfere and when they put her in the spotlight, and wanted her to pick. She wanted to go to Lincoln, but saw Clyde with her blankie. She bee-lined straight to the blanket and was gonna go to Lincoln next, but before she could go to him, he picked her up and said a speech she couldn't understand. But she didn't care as she was with Lincoln and fell asleep on his arms. She didnt know what was happening, but she didn't like Lincoln being sad, not one bit.

Finally, we come down to the last sister, the sister who was the most devestated among everyone, and that was Lynn. Lynn stared at the door when Lincoln slammed and left through.Guilt and sadness ran through her head. " _What have I done?"_ she looked at herself with dissappintment. She tried to stand-up, but her body immedietly ached and stung her whole body. She layed her back on the wall to think about what happened with her. Lincoln could've broken her arm. She shuddered with fear, having her arm be broken would ruin her dreams of playing and possibly winning the Little League Championship tomorow. But a thought nagged at her. " _Why didn't he?"_ He had more then enough right to just break her and ruin her dream, but he didn't. If the fight had gone her way, she would have broken his arm without a second thought, possibly more. Then his words hit her.

" _No matter what you guys do, I will still love you guys forever, no matter if you cared about me or not."_ Lynn finally broke down and cried, cried all her tears out like when she was young, her hot tears rolled down her face. Even after how she tortured and was a bully to him, he still loved her. Lynn broke down, now shaking with grief, crying so loudly it woke nearby neighbors. Her sister ran to her side.

"Don't worry Lynn, we can patch those wounds up and heal you quick." Lori stated with worry.

"It's not that!" Lynn sniffed and wiped her tears. "It's about Lincoln! Even though we all treated him like crap, especially me, he still cared and loved us!" They all looked down at their feet in shame. "Why? Why couldn't he break my arm in revenge? I don't deserve his forgiveness! I'm a monster." she croaked out. She remembered all the times she used his as a punching bag for her sports, not caring if he was getting hurt at all. She recalles back to the time she bunked on Lincoln's room after a fight with Lucy. She took advantage of his hospitality, beating him up, snoring loudly, and giving him dutch ovens, just because he was the only sibling thay accepted her. After all that, he still didn't kick her out when he could, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, even though he had the right to do so. She loved hanging out with him, but she didn't realize how it was affecting him until now. Lynn slowly stood up, still aching from Lincoln's attack. She never felt being this beaten up badly in her life. She though about it, Lincoln couldv'e done this to her everytime they fought, but he controlled himself and let himself take the beating. She stood up fully and looked back at the door.

"I need to apologize to him." She slowly waddled to the door and opened it, seeing Lincoln walking away from the house, but he heard the sound and looked back, seeing a broken down Lynn. He stared at her angrily, but deep down, he wanted to run up to her and hug her, crying his emotions out too and say eveything was gonna be alright. But his anger was stronger. He flipped up his hoodie and walked away, not before shedding a tear and looking back at Lynn, who was down at her knees, crying into her hands. Lynn saw him dissapear to the foggy night and felt a hand lay on her shoulder. She looked up to see Luna, whos eyes were still red from crying.

"He'll be back Lynn, even though hes mad at you for all the things you did, he knows you regret it. You'll get your chance to apologize to him." Lynn cried into the arms of Luna, while she stroked her hair, with Lynn pretending it was Lincoln who was stroking her hair saying everything is gonna be alright, while Luna pretended it was Lincoln who was crying as she comforted him and sang their favorite song. The loud house, for once in a lifetime, was dead silent.

 **Very important reminder : Lincoln did NOT leave yet.** **I'm so sorry, I said this would be the end of the introduction, but it was so long that I had to split the intro ending to another chapter. This took me a while to write, almost taking 2 hours, not counting the planning of the story I did during school. I hope youre enjoying the story so far and I would love to hear your reviews and comments. Thank you guys for your heartwarming reviews, they really give me the motivation to continue this story. The final chapter for the Introduction will be arriveing very shortly as I have already written the plot down and all I have to do is detail and transfer it. Probably tomorow or the day after.** **Thanks for reading my story and have a great day!** **-Pooch**

 **BoukenDutch : First off, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I'm new to this website and haven't read the stories you commented my stories are very similar to, but after reading them, I now see how my story is similar the stories you commented. But my plans for my story, after the intro, don't think has any resemblance to the stories. I wouldn't say my story is a NSL fanfic however, My plan was to make a Lincoln runs away and returns in the future type story, but i used No Such Luck for a reason he ran away. Thanks for notifying me and i'll make sure to try and make my story more unique and different then others :)**

 **One Eye Demon : Thanks alot bro for having faith in me. I'll do my best to make this story a great one.** **I'll try and reply to as much comments and questions in the next chapter,so write me some. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Loss

**Here you go, the final chapter of the introduction. I apologize for it taking too long, I have been hammered by the SAT exams and have trouble updating this, studying for the exam, and playing the new Dust2. But now that the exams over, i have finally finished the chapter, so here you guys go.** The Next Morning...

"Lynn! Hurry up or you'll be late for your big game!" Lynn Sr. shouted.

Lynn put on her trademarkes shirt with a big #1 in the front, fitted her shoes, and popped gum in her mouth. " _Today's the day."_ Her body still ached from her fight, but she was lucky Lincoln didn't hurt her more. This was the first game she was ever late too, this was because after the arguement with Lincoln, she was filled with grief and had trouble sleeping. It was not until three in the morning where her eyes just couldn't take it anymore and she dozed off.

"I'm coming!" Lynn ran down the stairs and saw her entire family waiting at the door, except one.

Lynn looked sadly around, "Wheres Lincoln?"

"He's still sleeping outside, we tried to wake him up, but he was too tired. Seems like he was out for a while." Luna said "I shook harder but the only thing he muttered was "I wouldn't want my bad luck to effect Lynn's big game." harshly then fell right back to sleep."

Lynn was heart broken, she has already dissmissed Lincoln's bad luck and wanted him to be there, supporting and cheering for her. She muttered under her breath " _Thats not gonna happen after the last time he went."_

"I have to say sorry to him when I come back, but we have to go now!" Lynn said, stomping her foot.

"Yes ofcourse, we all have to make ammends to our brother, but as of now, the game begins in six point twenty-five minutes, and our car ride will take no less then five point eight four eight four repeating decimal minutes.

"Let's go!" The twins shouted in unison.

As the family ran to the car, Lynn looked back one more time to see Lincoln sleeping in the backyard, covered with dirt and fallen leaves. She looked down at her feet. " _I'll make it up to you Linc"_

Lincoln peeked open his eyes and saw the family van leave the driveway she smirked and stood up, wiping the dirt off his body.

" _It's time."_

 ** _Flash Back to Night Before:_**

"Goddamnit! Why couldn't I break her arm!" Lincoln shouted to no one in paticular. He was walking through the darkness with no destination in mind. "I had her perfectly pinned down, I hated her then, but my body just froze" She mumbled dissapointedly. He reached a nearby playground and basketball field, this place was Lynn's and Lincoln's favorite place to hangout when they were younger. He sat down at the middle of the field, and a tear fell down his eye. " _Why do I still love them? They were monsters to me and treated me like I was some sort of freak."_ He weeped lightly. He WANTED to hate them, but deep down, he loved them with all his heart. Every bad thought he tried to come up with to fuel his anger, was countered by a nice memory they shared together. He put his head down on his knees. " _Why wouldn't the love him back? He always helped them and cared for them_ he would always try to make it up to them." Lincoln chuckled ironically, " I guess I didn't make it up hard enough." Tears now bursting through his eyes.

Then he felt a little anger rise up inside him. " _It was always my fault to them, like i was just used as a blame for all their mistakes and insecurites. And i always had to make it up to them, even though it wasnt my fault."_

He remembered the earplug incident. All he wanted was peace and quiet, but they felt like he couldnt have it, so they threatened him and used him as a slave for all the back-breaking chores they were supposed to do. The situation still baffled him, He didn't do anything wrong there! His anger started to get to his fists. He also recalled the time he had to pick the vacation for the family as he was a tie breaker for the sister's 50/50 split. First he was pampered, which made him feel like he was loved for once, but shortly after, he was then tortured, THEN he was blamed for everything. Did they not know what would happen if he picked the opposite side? There was no corrrect answer for him. In the end, he decided to pick their first choice, and everyone enjoyed it. Besides Lincoln. He was, again, used as a slave once more, treating all 10 of his sisters as queens in THEIR once in a year vacation.

His anger was fueled even more, slowly wiping away his love for them and replacing it with hatred. His rage engulfing him and he punched a chain fence with such power, it dented it, causing vibrations throughout the entire gate. Lincoln ignored the pain in her hand and shouted "They don't deserve me! I hate them and never wanted to see them ever again!" This woke up surrounding neighbors, including a specific latino girl who heard everything.

" _But how? How could he never see them again for the rest of his life?_ He thought deeply, until it hit him. He smirked devilishly.

" _I'm going to run away..."_

 ** _Flash Back Over_**

Lincoln walked over to the backdoor,and to his suprise, it was open. He entered and stared blankly to the empty house. He embraced the peace and quiet in the house. "Its time to get into action." He said to himself. He walkes straight to his room. He sighed sadly at his boared up door, reminding him of the family's actions to him. Anger and sadness slowly rose into his chest, but he quickly shook of the emotions. He started slamming into the door, with every attempt using more force than the previous. He started to get bruises on his shoulder and was about to surrender, but then with a final charge, he broke through the door as he fell to the ground. He rubbed his head as he started to get up, and what he saw shocked him, a normal closet. " _They werent bluffing when they said they sold my furniture."_ he though sadly.

He looked around and found cardboard boxes labeled " _Bad luck's stuff"_

He cringed in pain once he read that and started to feel bad. He quickly shook his head and pushed his emotions away. He then opened the boxes, grabbing his stuff and whatever he needed, some clothes, his laptop, some of his books, his coin collection, and his life savings. He put them all in his duffel bag and was about to leave, but then a thought popped back into his head. Lincoln immedietly dumped the boxes into the floor, searching for his treasure. At the final box, the item rolled into his view. He picked it up and hugged it, tears starting to pile up. " _Sorry buddy, you cant come with me, you have a very important job to do. You have to keep this family safe, ok BunBun?"_

He used his finger to nod the bunny's head. He kissed it one last time, finally breaking down tears. He placed the plushie on the floor and pulled out a rolled up letter, placing it in the bunny's hand. He walked out quietly and locked his door, taking one last look at his room before shutting it close. Lincoln sighed as he slowly headed down the stairs and towards the door. He looked at the living room and stopped. "Wait almost forgot." he muttered. He ran towards the fire place and grabbed a picture frame of the family portrait with the sisters going crazy when Lincoln wanted to take a simple photo. He remembered that day fondly. It was the day he realized that he cant change who they are, and that it was what defined them. He put the picture into his bag. " _I'll never forget them"_

He walked out the front door and into the sidewalk. He turned around to take a final look at his house. The house that he spent his entire life in. The house that held all his memories that he had. The house thay carried the ones they loved the most. He finally broke down in tears, before auickly wiping it away. He looked at his house one last time.

" _Good Bye, Loud House."_

 **Meanwhile...**

"Congratulations to the Racoons, for winning the Little League Finals 2017 over the squirrels 16-0"

The crowd cheered as a young Lynn shamefully walked towards her family.

"It's OK Lynn, theres always next time." Rita tried to comfort her daughter, but her words fell on deaf ears. Lynn frowned and didn't reply. She lost her lifelong dream of winning the Little League championship. The thing that made her even depressed however, was that it was all her fault. She flopped the entire game, her teamates did their part and pulled their weight, bit Lynn did'nt. She continusly struck out and failed to catch the easiest of balls. Lynn's teammates did'nt say anything, but she knew they were mad at her, and who wouldnt? She was devestated but she managed to speak up, "It's fine, I just wanna go home and apologize to Lincoln. I have to make it up to him after what I did." She said shamefully.

"Oh yeah, why did you lose Lynn? Linky wasn't here?" Lana said innocently.

The family glared at her and was about to scold her for her claim. But then Lynn immedietly stopped them.

"Its not her fault guys, we made her think that was of Lincoln, I made her think thay way. Its me you should be angry at."

Luna spoke up "Hey dude, its not all your fault. We all have a part to blame. I shouldve seen that he was very sad about it." The musician looked down sadly.

"Yeah, but hey we can finally make it up to him and apologize!" Leni said cheerfully.

They all agreed and boarded the van, ready to head home. Lynn sat quietly, looking out the window. She was tired frok the game and from losing, but then she thought at what happened during the game.

 **During The Game.**

Lynn stood at the plate, gripping her bat tightly and glared at the pitcher, who glared back, ready to pitch the throw. It was 2-2 ball and strike point.

She saw her family in the sideline, waving and cheering her on, but someone wasn't there, Lincoln. She recalled back to the game where nobody else went, besides Lincoln. He cheered her on and motivated her to try her best even when they were losing. So what did she do? Blame him, and now her biggest fan was nowhere to be seen. She started to tear up, but then she didn't realize the ball headed her way. She snapped out of her daydream and swung her bat, missing the ball completly.

"Three strikes, youre OUT!" the umpire shouted. The oppsing team laughed and cheered, while her team shouted at her, with one of the players throwing a mitt at her. She looked down embarassly " _I'm sorry Linc."_

 **Flashback Over.**

Lynn sulked quietly, she wasnt sad that she lost anymore, she was more sad at herself of how she could've done that to him. Her ego was too high to take the blame for her loss last time, so she blamed the only person who she knew would just take it, Lincoln. At that time she took it out on Lincoln, she was mad, but should've stopped there, but she had to tell her family, because she was to proud to say that she lost because of her. She sighed, but as the van drove into the driveway, a sense of joy came to her.

" _I can finally apologize to him"_ She quickly lept out of the van first and ran into the house, with her family following closely behind. "Lincoln, I need to talk with you." Lynn shouted out as she opened the backdoor, but she found nothing but a half-eaten bowl of cereal on the ground.

"Linc?" she said as she wonderes where he was. Then a thought ran through her head. She ran back in the house to her family. "Where's Lincoln!?!"

The family startes to panic and ran around the house, searching for their white-haired boy. "Lincoln!" They all shouted as they checked every part of the house.

"He is not in the kitchen!" Lana cried.

"Not in the basement too!" said Luan.

"Neither in the attic." Lucy popped out and said in a more stressed tone.

Lynn grippes her hair tightly in panic, causing her head to slowly bleed. " _Where could he be?"_ She stopped and thought about where he could be. " _His room!"_ She ran upstairs with haste and reached the family's closet. She noticed the boards were removed and started banging on the locked door. "LINCOLN!" she screamed as she kept on smashing at the door. She stepped back and prepared a charge towards the door. She charged, with all her might, and broke down the door, landing on her head and losing consiousness for a second. She regaines her composure and slowly got up from the floor to find, nobody. She started to tear up as they already checked every corner of the house. She was about to leave until she saw a plushie on the floor. Lynn picked it up and inspected it. " _This is Lincoln's favorite plushie, I think he called it bun-bun, but why is it here?"_ Then she saw a note attatched to its hand. She kneeled on the floor as she unwrapped the paper to start reading it.

"Dear Lynn,"

The family was looking hopelessly tired, they couldn't find him anywhere. Lori then entered the house and said "I have drove everywhere around the neighborhood. He's not there!"

"Maybe if you looked harder, you might have found him." Luna hissed angrily

The sisters locked eyes in anger and was about to have at one another until Leni stopped them. "Guys stop, we have to look for Linky and this would only slow us down." The two looked shamefully at one another and stood down. Where could he be?

Lola then spoke up "Wait, wheres Lynn?" The family stopped and heard a faint sobbing.

"Its coming from the 2nd floor!" Rita said.

The entire family suddenly rushed up the stairs and into Lincoln's room. They saw Lynn, on her knees crying, holding a tear-stained paper on her hand, and a bunny plush on the other.

"Lynn, what happened?" Luan said worryingly. Lynn didn't answer and just kept on crying on her lap. Then she looked up, with her eyes still flooding with tears and her face in the darkest shade of red. Her hand trembling, showed a letter with her dried tearstains on it. Lynn croaked out with tears in her eyes and her hand gripping her shirt with anger with herself

"He's gone... and its all because of ME!"

 **The final chapter of the Introduction is finally over.** **I cant believe that after 4 chapters, im just getting started with the actual story. Hope you enjoyed the story, it took me a while to proofread it and detail it aswell as trying to capture how a character would react. Please put down your thoughts about this story so far, I would love to hear your reviews, as it keeps me going to update this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and have a great day.**

 **-Pooch**


	5. Chapter 5: Return

**9 Years Later**

"Bus Stop 1207, Route 103. Royal Woods City, Michigan."

The young man gave a 10$ bill to the driver and stepped off the bus, to a familiar place, a place he remembered quite fondly. Royal Woods. He grabbed his travel bag and straightened his cap. _After all these years, the place looks exactly the same_. He chuckled. He inhaled the fresh air and admired his surroundings.

"It's good to be back home." Lincoln said.

It has been 9 years since he left, and those years have been the most painful and darkest years of his life. But he endured, he dealt with the task because he had one thing that kept him going. His family. The thought of them made those dreadful nights easier, and his tasks less guilty.

He shoved the thoughts away, _That was the past and its all behind me now._

He walked down the street slowly, looking curiously at his setting. _Everything was EXACTLY the same._ He passed by some memorable locations on his way towards his house. Burpin Burger, Royal Woods Middle School, and Flip's Food and Fuel, which he was suprised was still open.

Every place he passed, he remembered a memory of from his childhood. Back before he left. As he slowly got closer to his destination, the slower he walked. _Was this a good idea? What might they think of me?_ Then a though ran through his head, what would his sisters feel? What if they are mad that he left, and would resent him if he came back? Worry ran though the man's head. _What if they're glad that he left?_ He shuddered at that thought. _There's no way, they're my sisters!_ But he recalled. _Thats what I said the first day I got kicked out._

He froze where he stood. _Maybe this is a bad idea, i should just turn around right now, they wont care._ He started to head back to the station, but then he remembered what made him come back in the first place.

 ** _Flash Back to 1 Year ago:_**

 _"Come on man! Stay with me!"_ He stood on top of a man, who was on the floor. Bleeding.

" _Linc-"_ The man said quietly

 _"Damnit! Hurry he's losing it!"_ He shouted at the top if his lungs. His sweat dripping on the mans chest as it rose and dropped.

" _LINC!"_

Lincoln suddenly stopped and look the man dead in the eye, tears running down his face.

" _I regret everything man. I shouldn't have ran away."_ The man croaked out.

Lincoln grabbed his face " _Shut up! Everythings gonna be fine, look they're coming right now!"_ But deep down, he knew they weren't

 _"Its the end of the line for me."_ He coughed blood as his life slowly fading away. " _But not for you."_

Lincoln pulled his face up from his chest and stared at him.

" _I regret what I did, only because I never got to say I'm sorry to them."_ His voice trailing off.

Lincoln cried, still clutching his chest.

" _I never got to tell my little sis-"_ His energy and pain slowly dissapearing " _How much I loved her."_ He breathed his last breath as his life faded away. Lincoln sat down his anger fueling up.

" _NO!"_ Lincoln cried, slamming the body with his fist repeatedly, hearing emptyness and sirens slowly growing closer.

 **Flashback End**

The moment was blurry after that. Lincoln started to tense up, as he reached for his pocket, he pulled out a locket. Inside was a picture of a little girl, her age not higher than 10. _When this is all done, I have to finish what I promised to him._

His past was a dark story to tell. Filled with lots of unlawful actions, regret, and death. He escaped to start fresh, but he had to come back to his family. His family was the only thing that kept him going during all those years of hardships.

His daydream was slowly fading and he was snapping back to reality, not noticing a woman fast apporaching him.

Lincoln was knocked back at the collision, but managed to stand his ground. The woman however fell back to the pavement, her bags and supplies scattering all over the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ms, I didn't see you coming." He reached his had forward to help the woman up. He looked at her. She was blonde and very beutiful, but what was strange was her uniform, it was a fast food uniform. The woman grabbed on to his hand and pulled herself up.

"No, that was my bad, I should've looked at where I was going." she smiled , wiping down her uniform. Lincoln got a good look at her, she was beutiful indeed, but she was also very familiar and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sorry for being a clutz, I overslept and wouldn't want to be late for my job." She said as she prepared to take off, grabbing her work hat and placing it on her head.

"I understand, have a good day." Lincoln waved as she sprinted to her car.

Lincoln stood confused, who was she? She looked so familiar to him, but his brain couldn't pinpoint the answer. He shrugged and decided to think no further into it.

He suddenly stopped, he has reached his destination. In front if him was his house The house that carries all his childhood memories, and his loved ones. He inspected the house and noticed it looked very similar to when he left. _Wonder how this house survived for 9 more years, and it doesnt look like its ready to give up yet._ He saw a boomerang and frisbee was still on the roof which made him chuckle a bit. He walkes closer to the door way qnd he noticed something finally different : It was dead silent. Normally, the loud house was, not suprisingly, loud, and neighbors would complain days on end about the noise. But now it feels like its empty, like an abandoned house. He stood face to face with the door of the house, his house.

 _This isnt a good idea, I should leave right now. They probably wont care that he was gone._

His hand trembled on the doorknob

 _No, I have to._ There might not be anymore chances.His heart beating as fast as if was about to burst.

 _Knock Knock_

Hold on, I'm coming!"

Lincoln stood straight, scared to see his family that he abandoned 9 years ago. _What would they say? What would they do?_ Lincoln immidetly regreted what he has done. But it's too late, he prepared for the worst.

The door opened and out came a cute, young girl, who Lincoln never saw before.

"Hello Mister!" she said happily.

Lincolm stared confusingly at her. _What this the right house? Did they move?_

"Oh, I told you I got the door." said a older woman, which Lincoln immedietly recalled the voice, it was his mother.

Rita came up to him, without any sort of shock or emotion whatsoever. Lincoln stood nervously. _Did she not care that her son just returned after 9 years?_ He looked down and was ready to pour his heart out to her, when he was cut off.

"Hello, you must be the new tutor. You're early, Lynn hasn't arrive home yet."

 _I knew it she didn't care about me and- Wait what?_ Lincoln stood speechlessly. _How did she not recognize it was me?_ He thoufht to himself. Suddenly, he realized why. He grabbed his head and felt his cap still on. No wonder. he has covered his most defining feature, his platinum hair. He was ready to take it off when she interuppted him again.

"Well come in, I wouldn't want you to have to drive home and come back. She said sweetly.

Lincoln had a choice to make: He could reveal himself and pour his heart out right then and there, but what if they don't want him back? He could use this oppurtunity to see how they felt about him, without them knowing.

This might be his only chance.

"Sure, Thank you Mrs.Loud" He said politely.

She smiled back and fully opened the door,

"Please, call me Rita." She welcomed him to the house. Lincoln saw that the entire house hasn't changed that much at all. It seemed like he never left. _So I guess they didn't care that I left after all._ He sadly thought.

The house was eerily quiet, with none of his sisters in sight, which confused Lincoln.

"Where is everybody?" He asked shyly.

Rita was also confused, "I guess theyre in their rooms. Feel free to go and introduce yourself to them until Lynn returns." She said as she returned back to the kitchen. leaving a bewildered Lincoln in the room.

 _I knew they didn't care about me, I knew it was a bad idea._ Lincoln turned around and grabbed the doorknob, ready to exit. But stopped when he felt a light tug on his leg. He looked down to see an adorable girl, who stared up at him with glee.

"I like your hat!" she said cheerfully.

Lincoln smiled at her and rubbed her hair, which didn't mind her at all. "Hi, aren't you a cute girl, whats your name?"

"My name is Lily. What about yours?" She said slightly blushing at him.

Lincoln stared in disbelief. _That's Lily?_ She was so grown up and was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She now had long hair and wore a short dress, but still had her blanket over he shoulder. It saddened him, he never got to watch her grow up, she probably doesnt even remember him.

"Mister, are you ok?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh yeah, sorry I got a little distracted. My name is Abraham." He lied. He hated lying, especially to his family.

Lily giggled soflty, "Thats a nice name." her laugh warmed Lincoln's heart and made him smile. He knelt down so you could be eye leveled with her and stared at her. She had a chipped tooth like him, and had beutiful blue eyes which stared back into his. "Well, how are you doing Lily?" He asked politely.

"Amazing, I just got a 100% on my drawing in art class." She said proudly "wanna see?"

Lincoln hesitated, he didn't want to go up stairs as some of his sisters might recognize him, but Lily stared at him with her puppy eyes which was his one true weakness.

"Sure, I would love too." He smirked.

She shrieked in exitement and grabbed his hand as she sprinted up the stairs, almost tripping Lincoln. _Man she is fast._

They entered her room, which was divided in half. One side filled with science equipment and equations writted on the walls, and the other side filled with taped drawings of her family, the house, and... Ace Savvy? Lincoln srood confused. _Was this her side?_

He glanced over her desk and saw a drawer filled with Ace Savvy comics, ranging from the first edition, to #321. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement.

"You like Ace Savvy?" He asked exitedly.

"Like? I love Ace Savvy, hes the best crime-fighting super hero ever!" She said exitedly. "I loved it since I was a baby! Once I found some of these in our old closet,I was instantly hooked." She grabbed one of the comics and showed it to Lincoln. "My favorite book was Edition #67 where Ace had to..."

"Fight One-Eye Jack after he was mind controlled." They both said in unison and laughed. He was estatic, her little sister had somethinf in common with Lincoln, which she never saw coming in a million years. Lincoln sat down on her bed, and stared face to face with Lily, who grabbed his face, smilling.

"You know, you remind me alot with my older brother. She said kinda sadly.

His eyes widened in shock.

"He was the one who taught me about Ace Savvy when I was one, It was one of the only memories I have of him. But then mom said he had to take a trip and he would be gone for a long time." Lily started to cry, which Lincoln couldn't stand seeing. He scootes closer to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I-I just want him back you know. We all do." She sniffled, but quickly wiped it off.

She got up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I got distracted." She said chuckling awkwardly. She walked to her drawer and pulled out the drawing and handed it to Lincoln.

"This was the drawing I got the 100 on." She said proudly.

Lincoln inspected it and was amazed. It was a beutiful drawing of Ace Savvy, with his right fist punching a robber, with his left hand grabbing Lily. It was very well-drawn, with details and shading an average 10 year old wouldn't come close to. But something was a little off which confused Lincoln.

Lily saw his scrunched up face and frowned. "You don't like it?"

Lincoln immedietly shook his head. "No No, Its amazing! Even I can't draw this well." Lily's frown turned to a smile. "But i have a question." Lily stood confusingly.

"Why does he have white hair?"

Lily suddenly popped up and smiled.

"Because that's my brother! He's my hero and someday, he will comeback and we will all be happy again!"

Lincoln stared at the drawing, then placed it down and stared at Lily with tears in his eyes. He grabbed Lily ans pulled her into a hug, which Lily was confused by, but happily accepted. She noticed him sobbing on her shoulder and she got worried.

"Are you OK, Abraham?"

Lincoln sniffed and smiled at his little sister, "Never better Lily, never better." He released his hug and got up. Lily frowned. She enjoyed the hug and something about him made her happy, she wasnt sure why, but she didn't question any further.

He smiled at her, revealing his chipped tooth, which Lily grinned at and smiled back with a toothy grin. Lincoln chuckled and shuffled her hair.

"Well, I have to go back down now, before i bother anyone else." Lily frowned, she wanted him to stay and talk with her, but she nodded back.

As Lincoln stood up, the door suddenly swung open, and in came a teenage girl who wore massive glasses held a clip board in her hand.

"Lily, as I am about to attempt to make a formula which will increase bone marrow by 300% in test #32, I highly suggest you leave the room. And please keep your super hero cards away from MY side of the room." The young teen said in a very strong lisp, which Lincoln already knew who she was.

She adjusted her glasses and noticed another person in the room and the two locked eyes. She stared wide-eyed at Lincoln as he gulped.

 _Damnit she knows._

"H-Hi Lisa?" He nervously chuckled.

 **Here ends the first chapter of the story. I apologize for me taking a while to update as i wanted to take my time with writing it.**

 **This chapter is used to introduce Lincoln to his sisters after years missing, which is what the next chapters are gonna be about. The tone of the first couple if chapters are meant to be lighthearted as he catches up with them, but I have plans to turn up the drama and darkness in the future.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story. All reviews and comments are highly appreciated as i read each one. Post your thoughts and suggestions down below, as I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas about this story, and ways I can improve it** **. Have a great day!**

 **-Pooch**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Braniac And The Twins

**Hello everybody, here is another chapter of this story. Sorry for the long wait, There was stuff going on in my life that I will say in the Author's note below. I felt bad for not updating for a while so I decided to make this a longer-packed chapter as a treat.**

The room was dead quiet, with nobody moving a muscle.

 _Crap, she knows._ Lincoln gulped, he didn't know how they are going to react or if they even want him back.

Lily sat confusingly, wondering what was going on. She was a very bright girl, and she knew the pressure has risen and the room was tense. She saw Lincoln sweating nervously, sort of like a guilty way, while Lisa was frozen in shock.

Suddenly, Lisa runs to the wall and slams on a button, which she talked into. "Execute procedure XG-32, Intruder Alert!" she screamed.

Lincoln looked relieved at her, she didn't know his true identity yet, but what did she say? _Intruder? What did she mean by..._ Then realization hit him, HE was the intruder. He remembered how seriously Lisa took about security, even almost killing his dad once before.

The walls burst opened and tons of weaponry popped out, and pointed directly at Lincoln. He stood in fear, speechless about the situation he is in. The guns glowed brighter, as his eyes widen.

"STOP!" The two looked over and saw Lily, running towards the barrel of the gun, and stood infront of Lincoln. Lisa quickly hit the button on the wall and the guns died down, leaving a sweating Lincoln in the brink of fainting.

"What are you doing Lily? You almost got yourself killed!" Lisa shouted very angrily.

"He's not an intruder! He's a friend." Lily said with her arms still blocking Lincoln from harm.

Lisa and Lincoln were both dumbfounded that Lily would risk her life for another person without a second thought or regret. Lincoln had mixed emotion, one very comforted of Lily's gesture, and one of fear as he almost lost his life, or even worse, Lily's life.

Lisa sighed as she rubbed her temples in frustration. She clicked on the button again and spoke into the radio, "False alarm, deactivate ion lasers." The weapon retracted back into the wall, leaving a panting Lincoln, clutching his chest.

"My apologies, I reacted prematurely without reading the situation and possibilities." She spoke back to her monotone voice as she adjusted her glasses.

Lincoln had never felt that much fear in his entire life, but quickly calmed himself and his tembling hands. Without Lily coming to the rescue, he wouldve been a goner. He stared angrily at Lisa, whose lack of emotion whatsoever showed that she had little to no remorse for what she just did.

"Its alright Lisa, I was just almost killed and all, but its OK." He said sarcastically.

She stared suspiciously at the man in front of him. There was something about him that seemed familiar to her, something that ticked her off. _How did he know my name?_ She shrugged the thought aside and adjusted her glasses. She reached out her hand," My apologies, My name is Lisa." _But you already know that._ She said quietly to herself.

"Hello, my name is Abraham." He smiled sweetly and shook her hand, which Lisa quickly squirted handsanitizer on her hand after. Lincoln chuckled lightly, _somethings just never change I guess._

An awkward atmosphere filled the room with both of them to shy to say anything else. Lincoln looked at Lisa, she still wore a green turtle-neck sweater and had huge glasses, but either than that, she was almost a different person. Her hair has grown longer and was rather tall for her age, with a pen on her ear and a bag filled with books, which seemed very heavy. If it wasnt for her lisp and glasses, he wouldn't have noticed it was the Lisa he knew.

She finally broke the silence, "So, I'm about to test my experiment, which has an apporximate 6% chance of combusting, so if you do not want to risk getting blown up, I suggest you leave the premise or at least 20 feet away from the room." She said as she placed her bag on the table, and pulling out a notebook, which she started to write in.

"OK Lis, lets go Abraham!" Lily said cheerfully.

"I think I'm going to stay here Lily, I wanna see her experiment."

Lily drooped sadly. "Okaay, but wanna hang later?" She said as she approached the door. Lincoln nodded and smiled, which caused Lily to smile as well.

She opened the door, but was stopped by a tap on her shoulder"Psst Lily." Lily turned and saw Lisa. "Did you ever mention my name to him?" Lily thought about it, but no moment came to her mind. She shook her head at her. Lisa placed her hand on her chin and thought to herself.

"Interesting, Ok thanks Lily." She said as she slowly shut the door.

She shut the door and started setting up her vials and mixtures on her table, until she saw a reflection of Abraham in her glasses. "If i didn't make myself clear, I suggest you leave incases this concoction explodes."

Lincoln thought about it, he didn't want to die, but needed to know more about his little sister.

"I know that, but I am very interested to see a genius at work, I might not get another chance." Which technically wasnt a lie.

Lisa blushed at the compliment, but was conflicted. _Why does he care to hang out with me?_ Lisa could easily tell that the man had no interest in the experiment and his lies were as bad as Lynn's excuses of bombing the toilet. _But why?_ There was something strange about the man, but she couldnt figure it out.

"Alright, but please sign your initials here that state that you cannot sue me if you get injured, and that if you die, your body can be used for my scientific experiments." Lisa said pointing her pen in the open blanks.

Lincoln stared at the paper and signed it without hesitance. Lisa nodded her head and picked up a mixture of her formula.

"Okay, step back." She tipped a drop into the flask and the mixture sat quietly. Lisa looked sadly at the flat reaction and wrote angrily down at a clipboard. _Test #3_ _2 Failed_ Lisa put her head down at the table in frustration and slammed her fist, scaring Lincoln. He looked at the mad Lisa, he knows how much her experiments mean to her, but he was suprised that she has done a test 32 times, and still havent succeeded. He was about to go comfort her when the mixture started fizzling.

"Um Lisa?"

"What do you want? Cant you see Im currently mo-" Lisa stopped and saw the mixture fizzling, which should NOT happen.

She pulled out a tape recorder and talked into it. " _Components mixed with mixture caused slight fizzling and movement."_

The mixture suddenly started to bubble rapidly, which both Lisa and Lincoln knew wasnt supposed to happen. Bubbles popping caused some mixture to hit the floor and dissolving the carpet.

"Oh no." Lisa stood frozen in fear. This only means one thing. Lincoln started at the frozen Lisa, he knew what would happen. Immedietly he ran up to her closet, revealing vials of liquids and acids. He searched for the one. _N_ _itrogen cloride, Liquid carbohydrate, potassium oxide... Here it is!_ He grabbed the beaker and ran up to the experiment. He covered his right ear with his available hand, the high-pitch sound hurting his head. He dropped a drop of the liquid into the mixture and the violent bubbling instantly died down.

The two Louds panted in fear with Lisa left dumbfounded. She wasnt shocked that the experiment combusted, but that Abraham managed to diffuse the mixture, something that Lisa herself doesn't even know.

Lincoln finally spoke up. "Lisa, you always forget the Dinitrotuluene." He said holding the flask, still panting for air.

She was speechless, not because she forget a vital ingredient that without it, wouldve caused the entire house to blow up, but that HE knew it. It would take years of science study to understand, let alone find the exact element to deactivate it. There was only one person who knew how to deactivate her explosions, which was...

She gasped. _Could it be him?_ She tried to shrug the thought awa _y. No, he just got lucky. Thats all._

"H-how did you know how to deactivate that mixture?" She asked him.

"Well.." He scratched the back of his head. "Lucky guess I suppose." He chuckled awkwardly, which he knew wasnt fooling anyone.

Lisa stared at him in disbelief. This couldnt be man infront of him was built in strength, had more tan, and was very fine to say the least. He held a straight posture despite what just happened, and wore a cap. He looked nothing like the brainiac's older brother.

"Th-Thanks for your assistance, I have to uh- do something that is very urgent, so I request thay you leave the room immedietly." She said shoving a very confused Lincoln out the room.

"Wait wha-" Lisa slammed the door and blocked it with one of Lily's chairs. She sat on her bed and put her head on her hands. _There is no way that is him, he wouldn't come back after the incident with Lynn, not to mention the fact he looks nothing like him._

She thought to herself. _But how would he have known? No one but top scientists she had contact with would even grasp the basic understandings of her experiment._ She flashed back to what he said.

" _Lisa, you always forget the dinitrotoluene."_

Her face froze. Thats what Lincoln always told her whenever her experiments have gone wild, even though dinitrotoluene had nothing to do with it.

 _Its him._

 _It has to be, but I have to prove it._

Lincoln stood speechlessly outside the room door, confused of Lisa's sudden emotion shift.

"Guess she never changed a bit." He though. The house was empty and quiet once again. _I should go back downstairs._ He thought as he headed torwards the stairs.

He walked torwards the stais when suddenly, a door swung open and out came two girls fighting each other, cqusing a fight cloud which slowly approached him. _Well damni-_ He was engulfed into the fight, getting hit repeatedly and even bitten by them.

"Thats enough!" He shouted and grabbed the two girls by their neck collar and seperated them. The two girls tried to charge at each other like rabid dogs until they realized they were being held back.

"Hey! Cut it out were in the middle of-" Lola stopped once she saw the man and instantly lept to her feet.

"Well hello handsome, what brings you here?" She said adjusting her hair and curving her posture. Lincoln couldn't help but lightly snicker at Lola's silly way of flirting. This was the perfect oppurtunity to introduce himself.

"Well, dear madam, I have traveled far and wide to rescue you my princess." He said in a horrible british accent and bowed his head, which caused Lola to giggle and put out her hand, allowing Lincoln to kiss it. They both laughed ay their cheesy skit and stood up straight torwards each other.

"Hi, My name is Lola." She said offering a handshake which he delightfully accepted.

"Nice to meet you, Im Abraham, Um- Lynn's tutor." He smiled as he looked at the beuty in front of him. The years have great to Lola. Was once a small, bratty looking girl, has evolved into a beutiful young woman. Although she no longer wore the same dress, she still kept a princess look, with a ribbon tied around her waist, and a tiara still on her head. She was beutiful, her face clean without a single blemish, but when she smiled, he could see her two front tooth missing, which made her look more adorable and cute, than sexy.

But once he turned to her right, he saw the exact same girl in front of him, but this time her hair was shorter and was more messy, which immedietly told him who she was.

"Hey, m-my name is Lana, were t-twins." She said smilling awkwardly while lowly waving her hand. Lincoln instantly threw away his previous guess about who was infront of him. _Lana being shy? Theres no wa_ y _thats her_.

Lana held the same beuty as Lola, but it was not shown well due to the axel grease and mud splattered on her face. She was taller than Lola and wore a ragged hat, the one Lincoln can only assume was the same hat from many years ago.

"Im sorry, shes not really the talkative type." Lola said while wrapping her arm around her neck, causing her to shrink down in embarrasment. Lincoln was confused, Lana wasn't the type of girl to be shy, heck she was the most confident girl in the family in his opinion. _Guess things change after sometime._

"Hey dont sweat it kid." he said rubbing her head. "Im pretty sure you're an awesome kid, you just gotta show it." He smiled at the girl, which pulled her hat down trying to cover her red face.

"What about me?" Lola whined and put up a sad face. Lincoln chuckled as he rubber Lola's hair too. _Shes still as attention hungry as before._ "I guess you too." He said mockingly which causes Lola to lightly jab his shoulder. They shared a laugh which warmed his heart. The two twins reminded him of Catherine and Stephanie, two twins that he was really close to back in the day. Although they were about the same age, they looked up to Lincoln as a guardian or older brother which he took to responsibility to accept. For years he watched over them, made sure they always got to eat and took the more " _Difficult"_ jobs so they wouldn't have to. He treated them like the little sisters he left years ago, he was pretty sure they both actually had a crush on him, which never bothered him a bit. The thought of them slowly drooped his face down that both Lola and Lana noticed.

"Hey earth to Abraham?" Lola waved her hand infront of his face which broke his trance.

He shook his head and quickly chuckled awkwardly "Sorry girls, I was just thinking if I uh- forgot to turn off my car, you know?" He grinned sheepishly.

Lana instantly perked up. "Ooh what kind of car do you have?" She asked exitedly.

"I have a Neptune G-620." He said, which technically wasn't a lie.

Lana snickered which angered Lola a little. "Really? That car is a hunk of junk! Its horsepower is lacking not to mention its engine being way behind for its time."

Lola instantly jabbed her shoulder causing her to jump in suprise. "Lana! You cant go insulting peoples cars like that! Especially to new people!"

The tomboy was rubbing her arm as they both glared at each other, meaning only one thing that would happen. This time Lincoln had to react fast, so as they were abkut to lunge at each other, he ran between them and spoke up. "Hey hey hey, its all cool." He said putting his arms trying to block the two from ramming each other's heads in. "I know my car is a fixer-upper, but it gets me through, besides I got it as a gift."

"Aha!" Lana said sticking her tounge at Lola, who was standing with anger and embarrasment on her face.

"BUT." Lincoln said, shushing Lana up. "But Lola's right, its still rude to do to others, if i was someone else, I would be mad right now." Lola instantly perked up and sent a rasberry at her twin, who only looked down as to not stare at the dissapointed looks in Abraham's eyes.

"But hey," He said as he pulled up the chin of the girl and looked at her eyes. "I am impressed you know your cars Lana." he said smiling.

She looked down blushing from embarrasment "Im kind of a...Mechanic freak." She said shepishly. Lincoln looked at her and laughed lightly, which confused Lola but hurt Lana.

 _I knew it! He thinks im a wierdo!_ Sh bagan to feel self-concious as her eyes began to tear up. Lincoln saw this an kneeled down looking face to face with his broken sister.

"Lana..."

"I knew you would think im a freak! I shouldn't have said that." She sniffled to herself.

Lincoln looked at her in sadness. He always knew that Lana had trouble with her tomboy attitude, she was always worried that just because she didn't like princess and girly things, that there was something wrong with her. This was evident to him during the time he tried to train her in a pagent contest, after that Lincoln always felt closer to Lana and that there is more to her little sister than he thought. He finally knew why all the girls didn't want to be with her, and how that really affected her.

"Lana look at me." He said to the teary tomboy, which revealed a crying Lana. "I didn't laugh because i thought you were a freak." He said stroking her hair, like how he used to do when they were young. Lana looked at him with tears still on her eyes nd squinted in confusion.

"Y-you didn't?"

Lincoln smirked " Of course not! I was laughing at how embarassed you were to show who you are!" He said pushing her off his shoulder, seeing her face with comfort. "You shouldnt be embarassed with who you are. No matter what you like, what you want to be, dont be ashamed of yourself, because thats who you are and thats what makes you awesome."

Lana wiped her eyes and instantly smilled, showing off her two missing teeth, and pulled Lincoln to a hug. She gripped him close, feeling warmth and security in his arms that she hasn't felt since her time in the pagent incident with Lincoln. She remember that day fondly and what Lincoln said to her changed her life. " _You're messy and muddy and keep alot of reptiles in your pants_ _, but thats what makes you awesome."_ Ever since then, she was never shy or ashamed of her boyish attitudes every once Lincoln ran away, she started to questiom herself and her whole life, so she hid back into her shell when it cane to other people. Lana thought about what he said. _Isnt that the exact same thing Abraham just said?_ She shrugged off the coincidence as she let go of her hug of Lincoln. They both smiled at each other warmly, while a crossed arm Lola stood watching.

"Okay okay, we can stop with the sappiness." she said obviously jealous of all the attention put on her sister. Lincoln stood up and looked at the two girls infront of him, admiring how much they've grown. Lincoln could see how much Lana changed and been hurt since he left, but was happy to see that inside, Lana was still the same tomboy, mud-loving little devil he always knew. But for Lola however it was very difficult to tell. In one hand, she seems like she hasnt changed at all since he left, but Lincoln knew that Lola was very good at hiding her feelings with others. Getting her to reveal herself would be tough.

Lana perkes up and grabbed Lincoln's shirt. "Hey Abraham, wanna play monster attack with me?" Lincoln smiled, he remembered the time he would just hang and play with his sisters, and what better way to start than monster attack?

"No, hes gonna play Princess with me!" Lola said angrily at Lana.

Lana gripped the shirt tighter. "I asked him first!"

"Well i asked him 2nd, and 2 is bigger than 1!" Lola shot back. The two continued bickering and was gonna turn ugly. Lincopn gulped, he was in the middle of the two and anything caught between their warpath had no chance of getting out unharmed. He had to stop them, so they wouldn't argue and so he wont lose his teeth.

"Hey!" he shouted which quicklly grabbed the attention of the twins. "We can sort this out." They looked confused at him. "How?" they said in unison.

Lincoln thought heavily and smirked at his new idea. He placed his duffel bag down and zipped it open, while he two stared curiously. Lincoln pulled out a hoodie and tied its arms around his neck. "I, the leader of the orcs, have come to capture your princess." He said in a slightly menacing tone but couldn't help crack a smile. The two immedietly lit up and smiled a tooty grin.

"Oh no, help me! If there were only a warrior who can protect me!" Lola cried in a fake princess voice.

Lana jumped between Lana and Abraham with her foam sword and knight hat, and swung the air infront of him. "Do not worry my dear princess, for I will defend you!"

Lincoln smiled cheerfully, he realized that after years of being gone, even though how much changed in they lives, they were still young inside, his annoying little sisters who fight and annoy him to death, and he wouldn't want it any other way. He roared and ran torwards the girls as they screamed and laughed, while the door shut closed.

 _Couple Minutes Later..._

"Oof, Haha- Stop! I sur-I surrender! Stop! Hahah." Lincoln said barely keeping his breath from laughter. The two girls jumped off his chest and hi-fived each other. "Kingdom-7, Orcs-0"

"Hey this isnt fair, its a 2v1 and you know my weakspot." He said as he got to his feet.

Lana chuckled, "Its not our fault you have the same weakspot as our brother." The two shared a sweet laugh, but they didn't notice Lola looking down at her feet.

"We promised Lana..."

Lana looked at Lola with confusion. "Promise what?"

Lola instantly snapped up with fists. "We promised not to talk about him!" She screames at her twin. Lana flinched back but she immedietly said back. "Not my fault you droved him out."

Lola froze in anger ans clentched her fist as she gritted her teeth. Lincoln had seen this before, right before Lynn squares him in the face many years ago. He has to do somethinf fast. She lunged her fist at Lana , but was stopped instantly by a grip on her arm, which tightened by the second.

Lana jumpes back, suprised by the sudden action. "Whats going on?"

"Lana, can you leave the room please? I have to talk to Lola. Privately." Lincoln said sternly, without even looking at her.

She remained quiet and quickly scutteres out the door. Lincoln immedietly released her grip and looked at Lola, as she rubbed her arm. "What was that Lola?" He said sitting beside her. Lola sighed and put her hands on her face without answering back. They sat quietly for a couple of minutes. Lincoln could see how much he affected her by leaving, he never realized how much it would hurt a young girl if their brother ran away because of them. He suspected she didnt care whatsoever, but he was clearly wrong. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing Lola to look up at him, revealing her tear stained eyes.

"s-shes right." Lola mumbled

"What?" Lincoln said

"Shes right! It was my fault he left!" Lola screamed as she lunged herself at Lincoln, crying now. Lincoln was filled with grief and sadness and hes shirt was getting stained. _What have I done? How could i forget how emotionally breaking it would be for her, he only brother to run away and she thinks its because of her?_ He started to tear up as he starts running his hands through her hair, which always comforted her when they were younger. This did comfort Lola as she lightened her grip on his shirt.

"I was such a jerk to him, I treated him like shit!" Lincoln cringed a little at the harsh word used, but flinched back as he felt her grip tightening. "I never appreciated the things he has done for this family, what hr has done for me!" she said a little broken

"No matter what I always did for him, he always never minded because he always loved me. I was so spoiled that i thought I deserved his kindness. I'm such an idiot!" she said as she broke down.

He was speechless. She never knew that Lola fully blamed herself for running away. He could see how the guilt stored in Lola is massive, how she is broken inside. But the biggest problem, was that she kept these feelings to herself, making sure not to show it to anyone, meaning that no one ever truly knew how she felt and that no one ever comforted her. He remembered how much it was important it was to Lola to be seen as strong and show no weakness. He flashedback to the events of read aloud, a time when Lola caused his entire family to miss out on a pizzaria event because she refused to read one book. It wasn't until they had alone time when Lola told him why she didn't read a book, and with the help of Lincoln, she finally learned how to read. That was the most intimate moment Linciln had with Lola, it was when Lila confesses her weakness to him, and he helps her overcome it, even almost going as far to take the blame so she wouldnt have to explain it to their family. It was all his fault, he has caused a little girl to be filled with guilt and shame for 9 whole years.

"Lola." he said pulling her off his chest.

The girl had tried to cover her embarrased face from Lincoln's view.

"I don't think he would ever blame you." Lola instantly stopped crying and looked at Lincoln, still covering her face.

Lincoln cleared the hair off Lola's face as he pulled her face up. "He still loves you Lola, even though he ran away, I bet he still thinks about you guys everday in regret of his actions." Lola fully revealed her face and looked at Lincoln, as he wiped the tears off her eyes. She looked at him with sadness as she spoke up. " H-how would you know? You weren't there." she said at him in a anger-sad tone.

Lincoln hesitated and thought about his choices. Reavealing himself right now would give proof to Lola that he always loved her and never blamed her. He stares silently off in the distance and pondered his actions. He couldn't bare seeing her sad for one more second, but he didnt meet the other sisters yet.

"Abraham?" Lola said questioning his sudden trance.

"Your right i wasnt." He said and noticed a very slight dissapointment appear in Lola's face, like she was expecting another answer. "But no matter what happens, he's still your brother. And just by the things you have told me about him, I don't think he would blame you, and still lives you, every day." He said smiling.

Lola sat silently and thought about what he just said. He was right, Lincoln always loved them and never once did he blame or hate us, even when he had total right too. Even though she knew that she had a part in him running away, knowing that he still loved her filled her with hapiness she never left in years. She rested her head on his shoulders and lightly weeped.

"I just want to say sorry to him, to tell him that we, that I still loved him. No matter how much I was a jerk him, I never hated him, and would trade anything for him to comeback." Lincoln held her in his arms, like the time he would shield her when she came to his door at night, scared of lightning. He carressed her hair and hugged her tightly.

"Do you think he'll ever comeback?" she asked. Lincoln sat quietly, his inner self wanted to burst out and reveal himself, breaking any doubts she had. But it wasn't time.

"Im sure he will Lola." He smiled as Lola smiled back. She stares at him with her face flushed ans quickly realized what she was doing. She shot out of his arms and stood up.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry. I didnt mean to break down like that, I know you don't even care." she said as she straightened herself.

Lincoln immedietly shook his head. "No,no its fine. I do care, even though i don't know what fully happened, I could see how much his departure means to you." He lied soflty.

Lola blushed and smiled. " Thanks alot Abraham, I really needed that." She said in a shy manner. Lincoln ruffled her hair and smiled. "Dont even mention it kiddo, Im gonna head out now before Lynn comes back so I could be ready."

"Ok, thanks again ok?" she said as she hugged him. Lincoln smiled back and patted her head, which she didn't mind. He opened the door which caused Lana who was leaning on it to instantly faceplant on the floor. She looked up and saw a smirking Lincoln staring down at her, which caused her to blush from embarassment and jump back up.

"Um hey I wasnt trying to listen to your conversation at all." she laughed awkwardly and grinned nervously. Linoln smirked at the girl and removed her hat, showing the messy short hair of Lana. Lincoln grinned deviously as he kneeled down and whispers into her ear.

"You think just because you have a hat, I cant noogie you?" he said in a sinister tone. Lana instantly felt shivers up her spine and said "Oh no" as she tried to sprint out off the room, but Lincoln was too quick and grabbed her, giving her a noogie that left her dazed. Lana tried to escape but his grip was too tight. After some nooging, he released her as she stumbles around the room, laughing and giggling. Lincoln put the cap on her and patted her head a final time before waving her off and leaving the room.

Lana smiles as she stumbles dizzily to her bed, adjusting her hat and noticing Lola staring off to the door. "You ok Lola? You seem pretty out of it." she asked. Lola gave no reply and simply stared forward. Lana was confused and grabbed her shoulder. "Lola?"

"Don't you notice something about Abraham?" She spoke softly.

Lana looked confusingly at her twin. "Um no, why?" Lola kept staring blankly at the floor and the room was silent until she spoke up.

"Theres just, something. Something strange about him, like he already knows who we are."

Lana smirked as she jumped beside her in the bed. "You're crazy Lola, we never seen him before in our lives."

She started to get miffed as she quickly spoke back. "Then how does he know so much about our problems? How much about how I was guilty of driving Lincoln away, or how Lincoln leaving brought out your insecurities?"

"Hey!"

Lola sighed and stood up. "The point is, theres something about him Lana, I just don't know what." Lana sat and began to think about it. It was strange that he knew about her, how Lola would say, her insecurities, and how he quoted exactly what Lincoln said in the pageant incident.

"Yeah, I guess i was pretty strange that he quoted exactly what Lincoln said when I won that pageant years ago." She shrugged as she fiddled with her fingers. Lola, however immediately reacted and looked at Lana.

"What did he say exactly?" She said sternly.

Lana began to think and said. "Um, he said "No matter what you like, what you want to be, dont be ashamed of yourself, because thats who you are and thats what makes you awesome." which caused Lola to instantly freeze and look at Lana very inventively. After a few moments she walked up to Lana and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Lana.. Do you think he might be?"

Lana instantly stood up and shook her head. "No way, that can be him. You're just over thinking it!"

"Then how did he know about you then, about us! When I started talking about him leaving, I saw him tear up a little as well." She spoke loudly now.

Lana paced around the room in thought. She wanted to believe her twin, she misses him as much as anyone in the family. But she didn't want to be let down again, just on a random stranger just because he teared up in a story. But the other side of her had hope, the thought of Lincoln filled her with excitement and love, and if Lincoln was actually that handsome man right there, she wouldn't be able to handle herself. After some thought she looked over at her twin and nodded.

"Ok, how are we gonna prove it." Lana said, causing Lola to smile.

"I think we should just run at him and pull his hat right off." Lola said putting her arm around her twin.

" _No, that would actually be the worst choice for you two to make."_

The twins instantly jumped scared and looked over at the unknown voice coming from the door. And there stood Lisa. The twins looked down in embarrassment and Lana asked. "How much did you hear?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses as she walked towards the two. "Everything, and I would like your help to prove it." This caught the two off guard and confused them.

"You think hes Lincoln too?" Lola asked, both worryingly and excitedly. Lisa nodded her head. "There's a chance he is."

The twins instantly screamed in excitement, but was instantly shushed by Lisa. "Although there is a chance, we cannot assume it yet without proper evidence." The two sadly looked down and questioned Lisa. "How are we gonna get it? If he is Lincoln, he is hiding it pretty well."

"Well..." Lisa said huddling them up in a circle with their arms connected. "I have a plan, but its gonna need all three of us..."

 **That's 4 sisters down, with 6 more to go. But with the more younger sister down the way, the rest would be pretty challenging for Lincoln to crack up. But now some sisters have doubts of Lincoln's plan and devised a plot against it. What could it be?**

 **I have a lot of explaining to do to explain the huge gap between updates. First, I am deeply sorry for not updating for a whole month. My grandfather in my country has gone sick and is very nearing his death, so we had to fly around the world to be with him in his final days. Along with this, I am currently in my exams for school and have to spend time studying. I also had a writers block, not sure of the direction of this story, but after giving my self a break to analyze and plan out this story, I have a story line set out already, which means that updates would not take a long time now. The upcoming chapters would each go into each sister, with the big reveal coming soon after. This chapter is more than double the size of the previous chapters, containing 3 sisters at once, because I felt sorry for leaving you guys hanging with a cliffhanger and a long break as well. i promise that the chapters would not take this long to update ever you for reading this story and if you have read this far, please put down a review, It really helps me understand the errors in this story, along with giving me the motivation to continue writing it. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.**

 **Hint for future reference : There is a specific reason why the name Lincoln was never mentioned directly to him and will play a huge factor in the climax of this story.**

 **-Pooch**


End file.
